Accidentally Falling In Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Sebuah perjalanan cinta sepasang manusia, yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja pada suatu malam hingga berakhir pada sebuah ikatan janji untuk bersama selamanya. Fluff, Yaoi, OOC, AU, NaruGaa. Please RnR!


Karena seorang kouhaiku bener-bener lagi terbakar semangatnya untuk bikin fanfic NaruGaa, kok aku jadi merasa kalah ya? Aku pengen update fanficku yg udah banyak terbengkalai tapi… ntar dulu deh *dilempar tomat

Aku bikin fanfic ini setelah melamun seharian, untung aku ini bukan orang yg gampang kerasukan kalau gak mungkin aku udah kesurupan (?)

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, lebay, aneh

Disclaimer: Seandainya NaruGaa punyaku, pasti Naruto berubah jadi komik yaoi dengan NaruGaa sebagai highlights utamanya

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentally Falling In Love<strong>

Cinta, siapa yang tahu cinta akan datang menghampirimu? Hampir tak ada bedanya dengan jelangkung, "datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar" bedanya kebanyakan cinta disambut dengan manis berbeda dengan jelangkung yang disambut dengan terbirit-birit.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Gaara, guru Bahasa Inggris yang tahun ini berumur 23 tahun.

Tak ada yang menyangka, saat ia terbangun pada suatu hari dengan kepala pusing luar biasa karena terlalu banyak minum alcohol pada malam sebelumnya, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang di samping tempat tidurnya.

Mata Gaara yang berwarna hijau pucat segera membelalak dengan rona merah segera menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tidak mengenali kamar dimana ia berada, juga tak kenal siapa yang ada di sampingnya, sekarang ada dimana bajunya dan apa yang sudah terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Belum sembuh rasa kagetnya, sang pemuda bergerak dalam tidurnya dan memeluknya dengan manja, membuat Gaara kaget setengah mati. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang hingga ia yakin bisa didengar dari luar tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh sang pemuda yang tak ditutupi sehelai kainpun kecuali selimut tipis yang menutupi mereka berdua. Harum napasnya yang sedikit berbau alcohol membuat Gaara pusing.

Ia tidak mampu bergerak, tidak berani membangunkan si pemuda. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dimana ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Jantung Gaara hampir copot saat sang pemuda bergerak dalam tidurnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Gaara sempat terpana saat ia menemukan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit yang bertatapan dengannya. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu melihat ke sekitar kemudian terdiam sebentar.

…

….

…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" pekiknya membuat Gaara kaget bukan kepalang sementara sang pemuda menjauh dari Gaara dengan panik hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

BRUGH!

Gaara hanya mampu diam dan terpana melihat tingkah laku sang pemuda. Tak lupa ia menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Pemuda itu akhirnya bangun dengan erangan kesakitan sambil mengusah leher dan kepalanya. Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan segera melihat ke sekitar, mencari pakaiannya.

Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama, dengan cepat ia menyambar sebuah boxer oranye dan jins biru tak jauh dari lantai dimana ia berada. Gaara menemukan celana bahan hitam dan boxer merahnya tak jauh dari pintu. Dengan cepat mereka segera memakai bawahan mereka.

Gaara mencari lagi bajunya, ia menemukannya di pinggir tempat tidur namun alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat kemeja yang ia kenakan tadi malam sudah putus semua kancingnya. Wajah Gaara memerah membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi hingga menyebabkan kemejanya jadi seperti ini.

"Ah… ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dari seberang kamar membuat Gaara kaget, Gaara hanya mampu menggeleng namun pemuda itu yang kini tengah memakai kaus dan jaketnya menghampirinya.

Sang pemuda terdiam melihat kemeja Gaara yang rusak, ia segera melepas jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Gaara dengan itu.

"Maaf…," katanya. Wajah Gaara merona, namun ia tidak menolak jaket sang pemuda. Gaara hendak berbalik, sudah cukup kekakuan dan ketegangan ini, ia ingin pergi dari sini dan pulang. Namun, sang pemuda menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu! Kita belum bicara!" kata pemuda itu. Gaara hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia ingin istirahat dulu.

Gaara duduk di samping pemuda itu, hanya mampu memandang lantai dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Oh ya… Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, namamu?" tanya pemuda itu, sambilt tersenyum nervous.

"Aku Gaara," kata Gaara pelan. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingat… apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Gaara terdiam, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingat aku pergi ke bar seusai aku mengajar di sekolah la… lalu…," Gaara menggeleng. Naruto mengernyitnya dahinya.

"Yang aku ingat, aku pergi ke bar bersama teman-temanku, lalu sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum lalu aku bertemu seseorang dan berdansa, terus…," Naruto diam karena tidak bisa ingat lagi.

Gaara mendesah, sebenarnya tidak perlu seperti ini pun sudah jelas apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ruangan ini, aroma ini, tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka gigitan di sana-sini….

"Se-sebaiknya kita lupakan saja, aku mau pulang…," kata Gaara, ia segera bangkit dan beranjak namun lagi-lagi Naruto menarik tangannya hanya saja kali ini lebih kencang dan menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya.

Gaara terpana, begitu pula Naruto yang terkejut.

"Ma-maaf!" ujar Naruto segera melepaskan Gaara dari pelukannya. Wajah Gaara merona merah begitu pula Naruto.

"Aku… jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku… melakukan ini dengan laki-laki..," kata Naruto memecah kesunyian lalu tertawa dengan nervous.

"Aku… ini memang pertama kali untukku…," gumam Gaara sambil memandang lantai.

"Eh?"

Gaara dan Naruto terdiam.

"Jadi… aku yang pertama untukmu?" tanya Naruto memucat. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf! Maaf aku sudah…. Ukh, waktu pertama itu seharusnya tidak begini, aku tidak tahu," kata Naruto panik dan duduk lebih dekat pada Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang aku tidak punya banyak teman juga jarang berpacaran," kilah Gaara namun ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya. Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa, ia kemudian mencari sesuatu dari celananya dan menarik sebuah kartu nama.

"Ah ini kartu namaku, maksudku… nomor handphoneku tertera di sini, kalau bisa aku minta nomor handphonemu juga," kata Naruto, sibuk mencari pulpen di kantung celananya. Gaara hanya bingung memandangnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara bingung, hubungan mereka cukup sampai di sini kan?

Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingin bertanggung jawab ah-… maksudku, mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu pergi lain kali untuk mengganti malam ini, ah maksudku…," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kesal, kenapa sih ia buruk sekali dalam menyusun kata-kata?

Gaara tersenyum sedikit, ia merogoh kantung jaket Naruto yang ia kenakan dan menemukan sebuah pulpen, ia menarik telapak tangan kiri Naruto dan menulis nomor handphonenya di sana.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto, ia menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Gaara. Gaara menerimanya dan membacanya.

"Wartawan tabloid olahraga?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Belum begitu mahir sih, aku masih freelance tapi yah… aku sedang berusaha," katanya, Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang," kata Gaara. Ia segera bangkit, Naruto pun ikut bangkit.

"Ah… apa aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Naruto. Gaara menoleh padanya dan merasa bimbang. Naruto tak lebih seperti orang asing yang baru ia kenal, namun… entah kenapa dadanya terasa hangat.

"Baiklah…"

Dan itulah awal perkenalan mereka yang aneh.

IoI

Sejak saat itu, Gaara merasa Naruto sudah mendobrak masuk ke dalam dunianya yang sempit. Gaara tak bisa menolak ajakan kencannya setelah si pirang ratusan kali mengajaknya tanpa kenal lelah.

Dan di sinilah mereka, menonton pertandingan baseball yang tidak dimengerti Gaara. Sementara Naruto di sebelahnya berteriak-teriak mendukung tim andalannya. Gaara tidak suka tempat ramai dan berisik seperti ini, karena itu ia hanya bisa duduk diam terkucil di sebelah Naruto.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak bergerak di tempat duduknya dan hanya bisa menatap ke bawah.

Payah betul, dasar si maniak olahraga itu berpikir bahwa semua laki-laki pasti suka diajak menonton pertandingan olahraga ternyata dugaannya salah.

Ia menarik Gaara keluar dari stadion, sedikit sayang karena pertandingannya belum selesai namun ia mencoba untuk tidak egois.

Begitu lepas dari suasana stadion yang hiruk pikuk, Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu… harusnya kamu bilang kalau kamu tidak suka menonton pertandingan baseball," kata Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku cuma tidak suka tempat ramai saja," katanya. Naruto terdiam sebentar.

"Aku pulang ya," kata Gaara, merasa menyesal sudah menerima ajakan kencan Naruto yang ternyata jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar jangan pulang dulu!" pekik Naruto, meraih tangan Gaara. Gaara terdiam dan menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Mungkin… kamu akan suka tempat ini," kata Naruto, kini menarik tangan Gaara ikut dengannya. Gaara hanya kebingungan dan mengikuti Naruto.

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman kota, setelah membayar biaya masuknya yang murah, Gaara disambut dengan suasana taman yang menyerupai hutan. Sejuk dan asri, sejenak ia terpana. Ia tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di kotanya, apa karena memang ia ini kurang bersosialisasi?

"Tempat ini kurang terkenal karena agak membosankan, isinya cuma tanaman saja, tapi sejuk kan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk. Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara menuju sebuh bangku di bawah pohon rindang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Naruto, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Gaara menghela napas. Ia tidak begitu mengerti si pirang itu, lewat handphone ia hanya tahu Naruto itu pemuda cerewet yang selalu berpergian mencari berita olahraga. Ia hampir tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Naruto.

"Aaaah!" Gaara memekik saat pipinya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin, ia terkejut menemukan es krim scoop disodorkan padanya.

"Dingin kan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, ia kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Gaara mengambil es krim tersebut dari tangan Naruto sementara si pirang memakan miliknya.

"Uh… apa kau tidak suka manis?" tanya Naruto, khawatir ia berbuat salah lagi, namun Gaara menggeleng dan mulai memakan es krim scoopnya.

Sebuah senyuman terpulas di bibir Gaara, ia suka tempat ini, es krim ini juga…

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga," kata Naruto membuat Gaara menoleh memandangnya. Wajah Gaara merona saat melihat Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku khawatir kamu tidak suka diajak kencan olehku," tambah Naruto, kemudian kembali memakan es krimnya yang habis dengan cepat.

"Tidak, ini cukup menyenangkan kok…," kata Gaara. Naruto mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dulu aku suka kemari bila merasa penat, suasananya sejuk juga masuknya murah," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk.

"Uh… Naruto?" tanya Gaara, Naruto menoleh padanya dengan mulut belepotan es krim. Gaara tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku bajunya dan melap bibir Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih, tadi kau ingin tanya apa?" ujar Naruto dengan pipi merona.

"Kenapa kau… berkeras sekali ingin mengajakku kencan?" tanya Gaara. Naruto terdiam, tampak bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak tahu juga sih… tapi, sejak hari itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu," kata Naruto, memandang es krim di tangannya kemudian memakannya dengan wajah merah karena malu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Wajah Gaara pun ikut merona, kalau boleh jujur, hal yang sama terjadi padanya.

"Lagipula, kau ini… menyenangkan, maksudku kau berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini kukencani. Kebanyakan dari mereka berisik, juga banyak maunya. Salah sedikit ngambek, salah sedikit putus," curhat Naruto, membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Aku kira aku membosankan…," kata Gaara. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak kok! Kau ini keren Gaara, pendiam dan misterius tapi kau tidak menyebalkan," kata Naruto.

"AAAH!" pekik Naruto menunjuk tangan Gaara dimana es krim Gaara yang terlupakan sudah meleleh kemana-mana dan kini menetes-netes mengotori celananya.

"Aahhh!" pekik Gaara melempar es krim di tangannya dan panik mencari sapu tangan untuk membersihkan tangannya namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Naruto menarik tangannya yang berlumuran es krim dan menjilatnya.

"Kau sih… harusnya esnya dimakan, kan sayang…," kata Naruto menjilat tangan Gaara dengan telaten.

"He-hentikan Naruto, jorok tahu!" omel Gaara, menarik tangannya dari mulut Naruto. Wajahnya merah menyala, membuat Naruton tertawa kecil.

"Hayo, pasti mikirnya ngeres nih…," kata Naruto membuat wajah Gaara makin memerah bila mungkin.

"Apaan sih!" keluh Gaara lalu cemberut, Naruto hanya tertawa makin keras saja.

"Sudah jangan marah, nanti kubelikan es krim yang baru," bujuk Naruto.

Gaara diam sebentar kemudian mengacungkan tiga jari. "Tapi 3 scoop ya," katanya. Naruto hanya tercengang melihatnya dan ia tertawa makin keras.

IoI

Gaara menghela napas, lelahnya sesudah ia mengajar. Memang berat menjadi seorang guru, terlebih untuk orang anti-sosial seperti dia, harus menghadapi remaja-remaja labil yang menginjak pubertas, repotnya bukan main.

Dengan tas di satu tangannya dan tangan lain memeluk banyak dokumen, ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang dipadati murid-murid yang juga baru pulang sekolah.

Ia terkejut saat di gerbang ia melihat seseorang yang memegang sebuah boneka teddy bear yang begitu besar hingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Anak-anak disekitarnya banyak yang kebingungan.

Gaara hendak tidak memperdulikannya, namun sang manusia teddy bear mencegatnya saat ia hendak keluar dari gerbang. Begitu teddy bear itu diturunkan, Gaara terkejut melihat rambut pirag dibaliknya.

"Halo Gaara!" katanya. Wajah Gaara perlahan merona, ditambah banyak anak-anak muridnya tertawa kecil di sekitarnya.

"Na-Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Gaara, malunya bukan main, ia segera mendorong Naruto keluar dari area sekolah. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah taman.

"Kau ini…, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" omel Gaara dengan wajah merah. Naruto hanya tertawa saja, membuatnya makin kesal.

"Teddy bear ini mengantar pesan untukmu lho, baca deh," kata Naruto, tidak mendengarkan omelan Gaara. Gaara terdiam sebentar dan mendengus, dasar Naruto meski ia sudah sering kencan dan mengobrol dengannya, tetap saja Gaara belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang penuh kejutan. Ia melihat sepucuk surat yang terikat pita di leher teddy bear itu.

Gaara mengambilnya dan membukanya, matanya membelalak saat melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Gaara-sensei?" tanya Naruto mengulang apa yang tertulis di suratnya.

Gaara tak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia menutup mulutnya dan membaca berulang-ulang apa yang tertulis pada surat yang ia pegang. Ia menatap Naruto dengan bingung juga syok.

Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Aku… cinta padamu Gaara," tambah Naruto dengan wajah merah. Gaara kehabisan kata-kata sementara Naruto menanti jawaban di depannya.

"Na-Naruto… aku…," Gaara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Naruto…

Naruto sudah siap dengan yang terburuk. Mengingat sifatnya dan Gaara sangat bertolak belakang, sering sekali ia membuat Gaara kecewa dan marah. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya sendiri pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Yes, I want to…,"

"Eh?" Naruto kaget.

Gaara mendengus dengan wajah sangat merah namun terlihat kesal. "Can't you hear me? I said, I want to," ulang Gaara dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih, Naruto hanya menatapnya terbengong-bengong.

"Uh… artinya?" tanya Naruto. Gaara menampar dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menarik lengan baju Naruto dan mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Gaara yang berinisiatif pertama kali.

"Apa itu cukup, baka?" omel Gaara. Naruto tersenyum lebar, Gaara melihat bagaimana senyum Naruto mengembang seperti akan membelah wajahnya jadi dua.

"YAAAAIIII! GAARA! AKU CINTA PADAMU!" pekik Naruto, memeluk Gaara bersama teddy bear di tangannya.

"Bo-bodoh! Semua orang dengar tahu!" pekik Gaara malu bukan main dan meronta di pelukan Naruto namun si pirang tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Biar saja," kata Naruto, ia menarik dagu Gaara. Gaara terkejut, ingin protes namun ia hanya mampu menutup matanya. Selama ia kencan dengan Naruto, belum pernah sekalipun Naruto menciumnya di bibir, karena ia tahu Gaara bukan laki-laki gampangan.

Dengan lembut, Naruto mengecup bibir Gaara yang manis. Kedua tangan mereka terjalin sementara sang boneka teddy bear terbaring di dekat kaki mereka, terlupakan.

IoI

Gaara menghela napas melihat begitu banyak kardus yang harus ia bongkar dan tata ulang kembali. Namun, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia memajang foto dirinya dan Naruto di sebuah meja. Itu benar, kini ia pindah ke apartemen Naruto yang ternyata cukup luas untuk mereka berdua.

Gaara mengambil keputusan ini setelah berpacaran dengan Naruto selama satu tahun, sudah lama Naruto mengajaknya tinggal bersama namun Gaara memang tidak bisa menjalani suatu hubungan dengan terburu-buru.

Bersyukurlah, meski Naruto itu kekanakan dan lamban, namun ia setia menanti Gaara yang bergerak begitu lambat bersamanya.

"Uh… kau ini punya berapa banyak buku sih?" Gaara menoleh melihat Naruto kembali membawa setumpuk buku dari dalam kardus.

"Kau sendiri, lemarimu hanya berisi tabloid olahraga semua," kata Gaara.

"Wajar dong, kan aku wartawan olahraga," kilah Naruto.

"Wajar dong, kan aku guru bahasa inggris, makanya bukuku banyak," balas Gaara. Naruto hanya mendengus, membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, capek ah!" keluh Naruto, merebahkan diri di kasur, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya.

"Naruto! Ayo bantu aku! Dasar pemalas!" omel Gaara, menghampiri Naruto. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Gaara kesal, tapi si pirang mengejutkan Gaara dengan menarik Gaara ke atas tubuhnya.

"Istirahat dulu dong Gaara-sensei, capek nih," katanya, kemudian memutar posisi mereka. Gaara terperangkap di antara kedua lengan dan kaki Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, kerjaan kita masih ba-uhp…," Gaara dikunci mulutnya oleh mulut Naruto. Dengan lincah, Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara yang menuai desahan dari kekasihnya itu.

Lidah mereka bergulat, namun Naruto menang mudah. Setiap sudut dijelajahi, membuat Gaara mengerang dan menarik Naruto erat ke atas tubuhnya.

Naruto membebaskan mulut Gaara begitu ia kehabisan napas. Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dan tersenyum melihat bibir merah Gaara.

"Kau itu manis sekali Gaara, kalau aku semut pasti kau sudah kugotong ke dalam sarangku terus kumakan perlahan-lahan," goda Naruto, seperti biasa, tidak jelas. Membuat Gaara memutar matanya.

"Bodoh, ayo cepat beres-beres lagi!" omel Gaara, memukul pundak Naruto pelan. Naruto tersenyum nakal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Gaara.

"Tidak mau~"

"Naruto!"

oIoI

"Aku pulang~"

Gaara segera keluar dari dapur untuk melihat pacarnya yang baru pulang dari perjalanan jauhnya demi mencari sepucuk berita.

"Selamat datang," kata Gaara, melap tangannya dengan apron yang ia kenakan. Naruto segera membuka sepatunya dengan asal lalu menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku rindu padamu, Gaara," kata Naruto manja, Gaara memutar bola matanya. Ia melepaskan mantel Naruto.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mendengus.

"Melelahkan, kena bos lagi tadi karena aku salah catat waktu wawancara tapi nggak apa-apa lah," kata Naruto. Gaara hanya bisa mendesah.

"Gaara, ciuman selamat datangnya?" tanya Naruto, menyodorkan bibirnya. Wajah Gaara merona, entah kenapa ia masih belum bisa terbiasa juga hingga sekarang.

"Nggak ah, bau keringat," kilahnya kemudian berbalik untuk kembali memasak.

"Eh~, kok gitu sih, Gaa-chan. Aku kan merindukanmu, sudah seminggu lho, aku terpisah darimu," kata Naruto menyusul Gaara memasuk dapur.

"Dan kau pasti bertemu banyak wanita kan," kata Gaara dingin sambil memasak kare untuk makan malam.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok, serius!" kata Naruto terbata-bata. Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Hari ini kau tidur di sofa," kata Gaara.

"Eeeeehhhhh, Gaara, jangan gitu dong! Cewek itu yang bersikeras nempel padaku di bar, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain dia kok!" Naruto memelas pada Gaara.

Gaara mendengus. Jelas si rambut merah masih marah.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Gaa-chan?" tanya Naruto, memeluk Gaara dari belakang dengan manja.

"Bodoh, aku lagi masak, jangan ganggu," omel Gaara namun ia tercekat saat Naruto menggigit telinganya.

"Gaara juga pasti merindukanku," bisiknya di telinga Gaara. Tangan Naruto merayap ke pinggang Gaara sementara bibirnya mengecup manja bibir Gaara.

Gaara tercekat saat Naruto membuka risleting celananya, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat pakaian dalam yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Kau pasti rindu sekali padaku," katanya, mengecup leher Gaara lembut, sementara wajah Gaara memerah namun ia hanya bisa cemberut tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Benar, ia mengenakan pakaian dalam wanita kesukaan Naruto demi pacarnya yang selalu sibuk berpergian itu.

"Bodoh, makan dulu, nanti baru kita lanjutkan," kata Gaara mengenakan kembali celananya.

"Siap bos!"

IoI

Gaara yakin, suatu saat hubungannya dengan Naruto akan berakhir. Bukan maksudnya untuk pesimis, memang sudah tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Mereka kini bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan pasangan suami-istri tapi Gaara tetap yakin suatu saat Naruto akan pergi.

Ketika Naruto sadar bahwa ia sudah dewasa dan harus mencari seorang istri lalu membangun keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Karena Gaara tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Naruto inginkan, ia tidak bisa memberikan Naruto keturunan.

Memang Naruto tak pernah mengatakannya, namun Gaara tahu Naruto menyukai anak-anak. Sedih rasanya karena ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Naruto inginkan.

Maka dari itu, Gaara sadar lambat laun Naruto akan meninggalkannya demi seorang gadis yang bisa memberikannya keturunan. Sedih memang, tapi Gaara tidak mau memikirkannya.

Namun, Naruto memang mengejutkan seperti biasanya…

"Naruto, bisa kubuka penutup mataku?" tanya Gaara merasa jengah juga takut dituntun oleh Naruto dengan matanya ditutup menggunakan slayer.

"Belum Gaara, sedikit lagi, sabar ya," kata Naruto, menuntun Gaara perlahan agar tidak terpeleset di jalanan salju yang licin.

Gaara hanya bisa diam dan menurut mengikuti tuntunan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia mengajaknya keluar dan memintanya untuk menutup matanya.

"Nah, sudah sampai, coba buka matanya," kata Naruto. Gaara meraih slayer yang menutup matanya dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Lho… ini kan sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto berada di depannya. Kekasihnya itu mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dan secara serentak sekolah yang gelap gelita menyala semua lampu dari dalam ruang kelas.

Gaara terpana melihat kata-kata yang terukir di jendela ruang kelas yang disinari lampu. Kata-kata itu ditulis menggunakan lakban hitam di jendela sehingga saat lampu menyala, kata-kata itu terlihat hitam di kelilingi oleh sinar lampu.

D O Y O U W A N T T O M A R R Y M E ?

Mata Gaara membelalak dan berbinar-binar. Ia semakin kaget melihat Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kotak dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak di dalamnya.

_Love N&G_

Terukir di cincin itu.

"Do you want to marry me, Gaara-sensei?" tanya Naruto, persis sama seperti saat ia meminta Gaara menjadi pacarnya.

Jantung Gaara berdebar begitu keras, kepalanya begitu pusing namun ia sangat senang.

Tapi, tidak!

Naruto terkejut saat Gaara berbalik dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Gaara!"

Gaara berlari secepat yang ia bisa di jalanan bersalju di tengah malam. Ia sangat senang namun ia tidak bisa menerima lamaran Naruto. Tidak bisa. Air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya selama ia berlari menjauhi sekolah.

"Gaara!"

Gaara terkejut, ia bisa mendengar Naruto sudah mengejarnya. Memang wartawan olahraga ini bukan wartawan sembarangan.

Gaara mencoba lari lebih kencang namun Naruto berhasil menangkap tangannya dan memaksa Gaara untuk berhenti berlari.

"Gaara… a-apa maksudnya ini? Apa kau… menolak lamaranku?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata dengan raut muka sedih namun juga bingung.

Naruto berusaha memandang mata Gaara, namun kekasihnya tak mau menatapnya dan terus memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Gaara, tolong lihat aku, jelaskan padaku," kata Naruto merasa putus asa.

Si pirang terdiam saat ia bisa merasakan tangan Gaara bergetar di dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak bisa… Naruto, aku tidak bisa…," gumam Gaara pelan di antara isak tangisnya. Naruto menggenggam kedua sisi wajah Gaara dengan panik.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak bisa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara menarik Naruto dan menangis di dadanya.

"Kalau… kau menikah denganku… aku… aku… tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan… juga… bagaimana kita menjelaskan semuanya pada… orang tuamu…," jelas Gaara terputus-putus.

Naruto bisa merasakan betapa pilu rasa yang dirasakan Gaara. Dengan lembut ia mengusap rambut Gaara kemudian memeluknya.

"Bodoh, aku juga tahu kau tidak bisa memberikan keturunan," godanya, namun Gaara masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Tapi Gaara, keturunan bukan segalanya, kita masih bisa mengadopsi anak. Kita bisa melewatkan hari-hari kita bersama, aku tidak peduli perkataan orang apa, tapi aku bahagia bila aku bersamamu," kata Naruto lagi.

"Dan, soal orang tuaku, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti, tidak perlu khawatir….," bujuk Naruto. Perlahan tangis Gaara semakin pelan kemudian berhenti.

Naruto mengusap rambut Gaara dan menariknya lepas dari pelukannya agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau menikahiku, Gaara? Mungkin… aku cuma pria bodoh yang cerewet dan kenakan, tapi aku akan berjuang keras untuk membahagiakanmu," kata Naruto, ia kembali membuka kotak cincin yang ia keluarkan dari saku bajunya.

Gaara terdiam, ia masih terlihat ragu namun Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya.

Perlahan, Gaara mengangguk.

"Oh Gaara, kau membuatku takut tadi," kata Naruto, mengecup dahi Gaara dan menarik napas lega. Ia segera memakaian cincin itu di jari manis Gaara. Gaara memandang cincin itu terpasang di jari manisnya dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia padanya.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur aku mabuk pada malam itu Gaara," kata Naruto, memeluk Gaara dan mengecup bibir Gaara dalam-dalam.

Gaara tersenyum ke dalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga."

"Aku cinta padamu."

"Aku juga cinta padamu."

Love N&G

End

* * *

><p>Yosh, udah lama gak nulis fanfic penuh fluff, jadinya garing banget nih, kagak ada konfliknya tapi ceritanya jadinya panjang. Sori, ya. Males juga nulis lemonnya, nanti aja kapan-kapan ya<p>

Ok, please review~


End file.
